He Thought He Knew Me
by Aaliyah-Faith
Summary: LucasHaley. He thought he knew everything about her but he didn't. He didn't know her secret or the pain behind her smile
1. Default Chapter

He thought He Knew Me  
  
By Aaliyah- Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters. (Unfortunately because if I did Lucas and Haley would have got together ages ago)  
  
A/N: Hey all this is my first fanfic so please give me your opinions. Criticism welcome unless it's cruel.  
  
Pairings: L/H  
  
He always thought he knew me, it was his full belief that he could read me like a book, but he can't. He knows what I want him to know. He sees the pain in my eyes but he never knows why or how deep it runs. I brush it off and he trusts me enough, maybe even too much to believe the lies.  
  
Sometimes I get so angry he's meant to be my best friend, he should now everything about me, how can he not see through my lies and feeble excuses, its like he doesn't even care.  
  
The evidence is staring him in the face and he just blatantly ignores it. But then I realize he has undying faith that I tell him everything. Maybe he finds it too unbelievable to even think that I've been hiding this terrible secret for all these years. So I'll just continue this charade and let him live in blissful ignorance.  
  
The weekend is over and thankfully my mother has left me alone for the week. I don't think my body could've handled much more anyway.  
  
I get up and look in the mirror. My appearance even shocks me. My face is a multitude of colors. I lift up my top, and, as gently as possible assess the damage. My ribs are black and blue and my back is not much better, it is covered in deep bloody cuts.  
  
I gasp in pain, biting my lip to stop myself from crying out. The dried blood is making my top stick to the cuts and as I take it off they are being ripped apart and reopen. Blood starts to trickle down my back and as my eyes begin to well up I can't help but pray that I don't need stitches.  
  
I step into the shower trying to ease my broken body, the hot water is like pins pricking my already tender flesh and I hiss at the new torrent of pain that sweeps through me.  
  
I can't stop the tears from falling and the sobs that are now wracking my body. God what did I do to deserve this, am I such a horrible person?  
  
Maybe I don't keep my room tidy enough or maybe I'm not pretty enough or popular enough but is that justification? I guess in my mother's eyes it is.  
  
As each blow rains down harder then the first I have to listen to her telling me how weak and pathetic I am. When I was younger I could just brush it off but lately it has been getting harder and harder to ignore.  
  
When I'm alone in my room at night that little nagging voice of doubt creeps into my head. I must be pathetic and ugly Lucas will never look at me they way he looks at Peyton. I will always be the best friend never the girlfriend.  
  
I try to push these thoughts out of my head as I step out of the shower, Lucas will be here soon and I can't let him see me like this. He is beginning to see through my "strong" façade and I just can't let that happen.  
  
I avoid looking at my battered body in the mirror and step into my room searching for clothes. I turn on the radio trying to block the torment of memories as I find a pair of jeans and a long sleeve top.  
  
I carefully slip the jeans on and make my way over to the mirror to apply the concealer to my face.  
  
Pleased with the work I've done I smile. God I can't believe I'm actually proud I can conceal bruises and cuts.  
  
I walk slowly over to the bed so as not to hurt my ribs, movement and breathing are beginning to be a problem. Oh well toughen up Haley put on your happy face and no one will know the difference.  
  
I reach for my top and its then as I'm lifting it over my head I hear him.  
  
He taps gently on the door saying "Haley I'm coming in so you better not be naked"  
  
"Lucas Don't" but its too late the door opens and there I am looking into those deep blue eyes.  
  
I look like a deer trapped in headlights as I scramble to put my top on. I can't help the cry of pain that escapes my lips at the sudden movement.  
  
"Haley" he whispers................  
  
So tell me what did you think should I continue or just quit while I'm ahead. Feedback is a vital. Thanks a mil. 


	2. He thought He knew Me

He Thought He Knew Me  
  
By Aaliyah-Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Keep with me this will eventually be a Lucas/Haley pairing so hang in there. Oh yeah feedback is essential because this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if I should continue. Criticism and pointers are more then welcome. Just please don't be cruel. To all those who have reviewed thanks a mil you guys rock!  
  
"Haley" he whispers...  
  
I look deep into his eyes and watch as his face turns from shock to confusion.  
  
I start to panic. Oh God what am I going to do. I can't tell him, he'll never forgive me for keeping this a secret for so long. He just won't understand.  
  
I look pleadingly at him begging him to leave it alone but deep down I know he wants answers and there is nothing I can do to stop him. This time he won't believe my lies.  
  
"Lucas I..." I stop to try and think of a way to explain to my best friend, how, ever since I was a child I've been beaten and terrorized without him ever knowing. All these years I've neglected to tell him or ask him for help, I know there's no way I can explain this to him without hurting him. How do you tell someone you love that you've lied to them since the first time they met you.  
  
I slowly deeply inhale and look at him hoping to find the strength and courage I need to tell him the truth.  
  
Instead I see his face contorted in rage and his eyes show a pain that bears deep into my soul.  
  
"Haley" he starts "who did this to you, was it Nathan because if he ever lay a finger on you I swear I'll kill him"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing and before I can register what I'm saying, harsh words come thumbling out of my mouth.  
  
"God Lucas wake up, the whole world does not revolve around the Scott brothers. Maybe if you came down off your high horse and, instead of trying to impress Peyton all the time, you joined us in the real world, you'd notice that people have their own lives and problems separate from yours. Perhaps if you didn't spend so much time hating Nathan you'd see that he has actually been a better friend to me over the last couple of weeks then you have been in months. Lucas wake up and smell the coffee, how many years have you seen me covered in cuts and bruises because "I fell" didn't you ever wonder why? You know I'm not that clumsy. Are you that blind or are you just too in love with Peyton to notice that, while your life is blossoming mine is falling apart. Open your eyes and look around you. I'm slowly being ripped apart physically and emotionally and you, my best friend, haven't even noticed. Don't pretend like you care now. Why don't you go back to poor lonely Peyton and leave me, pathetic little Haley to pick up the pieces like I always do"  
  
My hand shoots up to my mouth and I try to avoid his eyes. I can't bear to see the hurt in them that I know I've caused. I gulp in huge breaths of air trying to stop the sobs that continue to plague my body, causing me to tremble like a leaf.  
  
Oh God what have I done, how could I say that, he is the one person who I trust and love with all my heart. He has stuck by me through the good and bad and now when I need him the most I push him away and say horrible things to him.  
  
Giant tears are rolling down my cheeks blurring my vision. I can't bring myself to wipe them away and look at him.  
  
"Haley, please I'm sorry just please tell me what happened" he pleads.  
  
I can't face him right now, like this. A flood of emotions hit me full force and I begin to feel overwhelmed. It seems like the walls are closing in on me and I feel like I'm suffocating.  
  
I just can't handle trying to explain the torture and torment that is my life, at the moment its too much. So, I do the only thing I can think of, I push past him and I run.............  
  
TBC  
  
Ok so there you go. What do you think I should do keep going or just give up? Please give me some feedback so I can know if it's good or just plain awful. 


	3. Chapter 3

He Thought He New Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Aaliyah-Faith  
  
A/N: To all those who have reviewed so far thanks a million, you guys are the best. Sorry this chapter is so short it's just I'm meant to be studying so I don't get a lot of time to write. Oh yeah if anyone knows some good Lucas/Haley fanfic's tell me because I love reading them. Same goes for any good websites. Anyway feedback is always encouraged same goes for any suggestions you've got. Thanks, love you guys!  
  
I just can't handle trying to explain the torture and torment that is my life, at the moment it's too much. So, I do the only thing I can think of, I push past him and I run.............  
  
"Haley don't," he shouts.  
  
Before I can react his hand reaches out and grabs my arm. I yelp in pain and he retracts his hand as fast as lightening.  
  
"I'm sorry" he says, "Did I hurt you"  
  
"No Lucas I'm just crying my eyes out for the fun of it" I don't know where all this anger is coming from but the bitter words just flow out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them.  
  
First the beating and now all these emotions are hitting me; guilt pain, sadness. My body can't cope with the physical and emotional battering that I have just received so it just shuts down and I collapse into a bloody defeated heap on the floor.  
  
I awake to find these bright blue eyes full of concern staring intently at me. My eyes start to well up again and I try to scramble away from him. I gasp at the pain that is coursing through my body because of the sudden movement.  
  
"Haley" I hear him whispering gently. "It's me Lucas, Hales, I'm not going to hurt you, it's just me"  
  
He slides closer to me and wraps his arms around my frail body. I tense up automatically waiting for the first blow, but when I realize none will come I start to relax.  
  
I can hear him whispering soothingly "I got you now no one is going to hurt you anymore. I love you baby, and your safe I'm going to look after you"  
  
For the first time in years I feel safe protected and loved. I allow myself to drift slowly off to a much needed sleep and I feel hope. Hope that everything will be okay.  
  
"Lucas" I murmer "will you please stay with me I don't want to be alone"  
  
He wraps his arms gently around me careful not to hurt me. His scent engulfs me and I feel completely safe and at peace.  
  
Slowly sleep claims me.  
  
TBC  
  
Well what do you think don't be afraid to tell me feedback is a must. I live off it.


	4. Chapter 4

He Thought He New Me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Aaliyah-Faith

A/N: To all those who have reviewed so far thanks a million, you guys are the best. I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to write this but I had my Leaving Cert and then I went away for most of the summer so I never really got the chance to finish this. Plus I had a major case of writer's block. Oh yeah if anyone knows some good Lucas/Haley fanfic's tell me because I love reading them. Same goes for any good websites, or for that matter any just really good fanfic's both One Tree Hill and the O.C, any pairings I just love reading them. Anyway feedback is always encouraged same goes for any suggestions you've got. Thanks, love you guys 

**Lucas's POV**

It has been a rough day. I walk into Hayley's room to find her battered body and I still don't who did it. I suspect it was her mom, well at least I do now after ruled Nathan out. I just don't get it though, her and her mom always seemed to get on so well. I guess you never really know what goes on behind closed doors.

I slowly unwrap my arms from her tiny body and as quietly and gently as possible I get out of bed. She looks so peaceful lying there asleep, like an angel. She'd never hurt a fly how could someone do this to her.

Tears well up as I take in her small form. My heart breaks all over again when I look at her discoloured face and her thin body. She looks so fragile and vulnerable. How could I have been so stupid not to notice the pain she was in? I'm always so wrapped up in Peyton and Brooke that I never noticed her silently pleading for help. She was suffering and I did nothing, what kind of friend am I?

I shake these thoughts out of my head and trample down the stairs to make her some food, she looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks and she needs all the strength she can get to get better.

With the sausages and pancakes made I travel back up to her room all the while trying to think of the best way to wake her, my thoughts are cut short by the sounds of quiet whimpering. I put down the plates and rush over to the bed.

She is thrashing about having a nightmare, her beautiful face contorted in agony,

"Mom please don't I'll be good I promise, please don't hurt me"

I can't believe it, I know I suspected it was her mom hurting her, but thinking something is a lot different than knowing its true. Then and there I make a promise that I'll take her away from all of this.

My arm envelops her and I whisper soothing words into her ear telling her how much I love her and need her and how important and strong she is. Slowly but surely she begins to calm down and her body relaxes into mine. Groggily she opens her eyes. She flinches as I reach up to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

I gasp "hales you know I'd never do anything to hurt you" Brown eyes meet blue and I can see the fear and uncertainty in them "you promise?" I kiss the top of her head and pull her close to me so she won't notice the tears in my eyes "yeah I promise"

God what has her mom put her trough that has made her even fearful of me?

I pull away and look down into those beautiful brown orbs to make sure she believes me. Her eyes have always shown me everything she is feeling, in the depths of them I see her soul and it's breath-taking. She is strong and brave and it amazes me that even after all this pain and cruelty she can still love and trust me. I feel honoured to know such an astonishing person.

As I take all of this in my heart swells with pain and love. I can't believe it; it has taken me all these years to come to the realization that who and what I've wanted most have been in front of me all this time.

I'm so stupid, I want Hayley!

I Lucas Scott am in love with Hayley James my best friend.

Now that I've finally figured it out I want to burst and tell the whole world and her, how much she means to me. But quickly I come to my senses and realize that now may not be exactly the best time for declarations of love. I don't need to be adding pressure to her and confusing her even more in the emotions department. Besides I've got all the time in the world, I'm never leaving her side again.

So instead of proclaiming my undying love for this woman I just quietly ask her "Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" She shakes her head, still clinging onto me for dear life.

"I made you some food and no before you ask the kitchen has not burnt down although it was touch and go there for a while"

I laugh at her reply "Mmm I'd love some burnt food especially now after you've mad it so tempting"

"oh yeah there it is the witty Hayley James we all know and love" Her faces cracks into a smile "you better believe it babe the bitch is back" She tries to keep her face serious but before long she's holding her sides and cracking up with laughter.

Her laughter is like music to my ears it gives me hope and reassures me that everything will be okay.

When she calms down I cuddle up to her again and kiss the top of her head. I know I will love her forever because I have since the day I met her. From now on I promise to protect her and I know in my heart that together we'll be just fine.

The End. (I think)

I think I'm going to leave this story here because I can't really think of anywhere else to take it but as I always say I'm open to suggestions. I of course would love some feedback and would love to know if I'm actually any good at writing or should this be my first and last fanfic. Once again I'm real sorry for the delay but it's been a hectic couple of months.


End file.
